Invasion vex et déchus
by LAWRAX
Summary: J'ai écris cette histoire en me disant "Que ce passerait t-il si les vexs, déchs et aparoid se battait ?" et j'ai créer ma réponse : une invasion déchus et vex sur Lylat et la guerre aparoid qui va commencer (if someone wants to translate in English the ridges please), notre héros gardiens sera un exo rouge(ce n'est pas une machine sanguinaire) titan, à voir la suite...
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Alors que la guerre aparoid va bientôt commencer, au système sol, les vexs ammasent une armé de vaisseaux et de soldat terrestre pour envahir complètement le système Lylat sans inconvénient ainsi que les déchus de la maison de l'hiver avec leur nouveau Kall : Dralis, le fils de Drakis l'ancien Kall tuer par le titan dont je vais parler, un titan exo, le héro ayant détruit le coeur du jardin noir, va poursuivre les vexs et les déchus de la maison de l'hiver à bord de son Phateon V3 et peut-être aidé la starFox team, mais tout n'ai pas sûr...


	2. Chapter 1 : le début d'une invasion

Chapitre 1: le début d'une invasion

Alors que le Pheaton V3 était en orbite de la terre, le spectre parla au titan :

"Gardien, on a un problème.

-Quoi ? demanda l'exo

-Les vexs, on ne sait ce qu'ils font mais ont a détecté plusieurs de leurs vaisseaux de guerre s'ammasé à un point ainsi que beaucoup de chasseurs. répondit le spectre

-Sa le sens mal, les coordonnées. dit l'exo

- , si on y meurt, je n'ai pas de regret. dit le spectre

-Je l'éspère." dit le titan puis il activa son portail pour aller au coordonnées, le spectre dit :

"Incroyable, rien qu'içi, avec les radars, je détecte déjà au moin dix vaisseaux de guerres vex.

-Leur taille. dit le titan

-Ils font au moins 1 km, ils armé de canon cinglant lourd et de cannon marteau-bruleur, mais, pourquoi pas nous attaquer ? dit le spectre

-Ca doit être quelque chose qui les attirent tellement. dit le titan

-Mais quoi ? demanda le spectre

-Peut-être qu'ils ont détecter un de leur ancien ennemis et qu'ils voudraient bien s'en débarasser ou qu'ils ont trouvé un autre système. répondit le titan

-Ca doit être l'une de ces raisons, bon concentrer vous, on y arrive." dit le spectre puis le pheaton V3 vira vers le bas pour sortir de son portail mais pour voir des centaines de navires vexs qui s'ammasent, puis, ils commencèrent à ouvrir des portails, un vaisseau partit avec plusieurs groupes de chasseurs, le spectre cria : "Vite, il faut les rattraper avant qu'ils ne partent tous !" le pheaton V3 commença à mettre plein les propulseurs pour rattraper les flottes Vexs en train de disparaître l'une après l'autre dans leur portail, puis la dernière flotte activa son portail, le spectre dit triste :

"C'est trop tard, on y arrivera pas.

-C'est vrai. dit le titan, en voyant la dernière flotte disparaître

-Je ne sais pas comment faire pour les rattraper, imaginer vous si une race moins dévelloper qu'eux se trouve la bas ? dit le spectre

-Oui, la destruction partout, est ce qu' ont peu trouver les coordonnées à la citadelle. dit le titan

-Bonne question. répondit le spectre

-Dirrection Vénus. dit le titan, il dirigea son pheaton vers le portail et le traversa

-Si on peut avoir les coordonnées, nous auront une chance de les rattrapés. dit le spectre

-Super." dit l'exo, il vira son vaisseau hors du portail, le pheaton V3 arriva à la surface et le spectre se téléporta avec le titan à un endroit, le spectre dit :

"On a encore un problème.

-Quoi ? demanda le titan

-Regarder."répondit le spectre, puis en regardant dans le ciel, des ketchs de l'hiver se dirigeant vers la direction prise par les vexs mais avec des portails ouvert, puis le titan regarda la citadelle détruite, le spectre dit :

"Ils ont dut attaquer la citadelle, ils vont au même endroit que les vexs, mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais si la maison de l'hiver se dirige là bas, c'est qu'on doit aborder un skiff ou un ketch pour les coordonnée. dit le titan

-C'est sûr, on doit se dépêcher, ils partent. dit le spectre en montrant les skiffs et les ketchs se téléportant

-Tu crois ?" dit le titan, il sortit son lance-roquette et tira sur un skiff qui s'écrasa directement, le titan activa son passereau et se dépêcha d'aller au site du crash, des vandales et des rebuts morts ainsi que les débris de collecteurs était présent sur le site.

"Regarder là, un baron ! " s'écria le spectre, le titan vu le baron et courut vers le baron, il avait une petite disquette sur lui, même deux, en parfaite état, le titan les saisient mais le baron n'était pas mort, il bouga, le titan prit son PSI Tempus III et lui tira dessus.

"Est que une avec les coordonnées. demanda le titan

-Oui mais encore plus, les déchus avaient reçu un message venant des coordonnées elle même, ça doit être sa qui les a pousser à partir tout comme les vexs qui avaient eux aussi reçu le message, je le lit : Ici le chef de l'équipe StarFox, Fox MCcloud, nous arrivons pour aider la flotte corneriane sur Fortuna.

-Intéréssant. dit le titan

-Mais qui est ce Fox MCcloud, est-ce un gardien, est quelle est cette planète nommé Fortuna

-Je ne sais pas spectre, mais, on doit y aller, les vexs et déchus ne laisseront que la mort et la guerre sur le chemin, amener nous en orbite." dit le titan, le spectre les téléportèrent dans leur vaisseau et activa le portail pour aller au coordonnées, tellement le spectre été concentrer sur le portail que ils avaient dépasser les ketchs et vaisseau Vex en a rien de temp !

"Gardien. dit le spectre

-Quoi ? demanda le titan

-N'avez pas imaginez à quoi il resemble ? dit le spectre

-Non, je me demande si ils sont hostile ou pacifique. dit le titan

-Faites attention, je détecte des anomalies interspatiotemporelle. dit le spectre

-Manquer plus que ça... soupira le titan

-Et aussi autre chose, nous sommes plus dans notre système. dit le spectre affoler

-Comment ça ! cria le titan

-Les coordonnées nous mêne au fait dans une autre galaxie, dans un système nommé Lylat. expliqua le spectre

-Comment sait tu le nom du système ? demanda le titan

-Bein, d'ici, je capte beaucoup de communication, et euh... j'en intercepté une qui semble peut-être s'addresser à nous. dit le spectre un peu affoler par le message

-On arrive, on tue les déchus et les vexs et on part, ni vu ni connu. dit le titan

-Je l'éspère, plus facile à dire qu'a faire. dit le spectre

-J'ai une question, sont-il en guerre ? demanda le titan

-Une petite minute...(le spectre intercepte des communications) Oui, ils le sont, en quelque sorte, une rebéllion se serait déclarer pour combattre une république au nom de...euh...ah voilà, Andross, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passent, mais, si les déchus et les vexs arrivent sur ce système alors qui l'est en guerre, je me demande ce qu'il va se passer. dit le spectre

-nous allons donc devoir les prévenirent que le danger arrivent." dit le titan et vira son chasseur hors du portail pour faire face à Lylat.


End file.
